Prom Queen
'' Prom Queen'' Title confirmed is the 20th episode of season 2 and the forty-second episode overall. It aired May 10th, 2011.Source Prom Short Synopsis: 'When the entertainment for prom falls through, Principal Figgins (recurring cast member Iqbal Theba) asks New Directions to perform at the dance much to prom coordinator, Sue’s, dismay. Things get heated as the competition for prom king and queen draws closer, and Jesse St. James (guest star Jonathan Groff) returns.Synopsis Plot The episode was directed by guest director Eric Stoltz who also directed 'Duets' and 'Blame it on the Alcohol'.Episode directed by Eric Stoltz The episode opens with Jacob Ben Israel interviewing Puck about the race for prom king and queen. It seems that Quinn and Finn are the frontrunners for the crowns, while Puck and Lauren are number 2 and Karofsky and Santana are one point behind at number 3. Airsupply, the band that was supposed to play at prom has cancelled and Figgins asks the New Directions to perform in their place. Kurt asks Blaine to prom while they are on a date at Breadstix. Blaine is hesitant to go because he was beaten up after the Sadie Hawkins dance at his old school shortly after coming out but tells Kurt that he is crazy about him and agrees to go. Mercedes, despite not wanting a boyfriend, is shown to be upset that noone has asked her, so Rachel convinces her to go with her and Sam. Kurt reveals to the girls that he will be going to the prom with Blaine and that he is making his own outfit. Santana tells him that the Bullywhips and her will protect him whilst he's there and that this will totally give her the sympathy vote for Prom Queen. Jesse St.James shows up in the auditorium as Rachel is practising and sings Rolling in the deep with her. He apologises for how he treated her and asks if she's doing anything for prom. Rachel tells Finn that Jesse will be joining her, Sam and Mercedes at their Prom on a budget. Artie is determined to get Brittany back and crashes her Home Ec class and sings Isn't she lovely to her in order to win her back and get her to come to prom with him. In the end, she turns him down because he called her stupid and she is planning to go to prom alone. As Kurt shows off his new outfit which Finn thinks makes him looks like gay Braveheart. Burt on the other hand tells Kurt that he thinks his outfit is made to get attention to which Blaine agrees. Kurt gets upset at this and tells Blaine that he's free to not attend if he doesn't want to go anymore. Kurt is being led through the halls by Karofsky in his capacity as a member of the Bullywhips. As they reach Kurts classroom, Kurt remarks that the last week has been free of bullying and that this could be a sign that people are slowly starting to accept homosexuality or at least be indifferent to it. He then tells Karofsky that the students at McKinley may be more accepting now and that he should consider coming out to the school. Kurt also tells Karofsky that he knows he should hate him for what he did to him, but that all he can see now is Karofskys pain at being gay and in the closet. Karofsky breaks down at this and cries in front of Kurt, telling him how very sorry he is about how he treated him. Kurt appears to accept the apology. Mercedes, Rachel, Sam and Jesse all meet up at Breadstix before the prom and discuss their expectations for the night. Finn and Quinn show up and this sparks some tension between Finn and Jesse, which Mercedes promptly defuses. It's Prom! And the first song of the evening? Friday by Rebecca Black. The studentbody is shown to be quite enthusiastic about the performance and we see Karofsky dancing with Santana The next song is Jar of Hearts by Christina Perry, sung by Rachel. As she sings, she shares some very telling glances with Finn, who is on the floor dancing with Quinn. As part of a plan to spike the punch, Puck attempts to distract coach Sylvester and it almost works, but she catches Artie in the act of putting something in the bowl. She then commands Artie to go to her office immediately. Once there, she threatens him with amateur dentalwork unless he fingers Puck as the person who would spike the punch, for which Puck will get expelled from the school. As Blaine performs I'm not gonna teach your boyfriend how to dance with you, a fight breaks out on the dancefloor between Finn, who is upset at how close Rachel is getting to Jesse, and Jesse St.James. After a punch is thrown, Finn and Jesse are both shown to be thrown out of the Prom. Prom king and queen are about the be announced and Figgins asks all the candidates to join him on the stage. After a short wait it is revealed that the Prom king for 2011 is in fact David Karofsky, to which Santana tells Quinn that she sucks so bad and that Santana will win this year. With everyone waiting to find out who the prom queen will be, Figgins informs them that this years prom queen is a write-in candidate and has won with an overwhealming number of votes. He then annouces Kurt Hummel as Queen, to which the entire gym falls quiet, save a single person cheering in the background. It's clear that he won as a deliberate and cruel attempt at bullying and Kurt flees the prom in tears with Blaine following close behind. The other students seem to disapprove of the bullying and it's unclear if the election is a result of a single unnamed persons rigging the vote or if all the students have participated. In the end, Kurt defiantly decides to stand up to the bullies and returns to the gym to be crowned, if only to show everyone that they cannot bring him down. The sequence is intermingled with scenes between Rachel and Quinn, who tells Rachel that it's her fault Finn got kicked out of the prom and then slaps her and Santana and Brittany who are talking in an abandoned classroom. Santana is upset and convinced that she lost because everyone knows she's a lesbian and that as soon as the New Directions get to New York she will run away to live in a lesbian colony. Or TriBeCa. Rachel and Quinn make up after the slap, with Quinn revealing that she's terrified of the future, of what will happen once highschool is over. As Kurt returns to the gym for his coronation the silence in the gym is protracted. Figgins crowns Kurt as queen and smiles at him, seemingly proud that Kurt is taking a stand against the attempted bullying he was subjected to. Kurt looks out over the crowd and says "Eat your heart out Kate Middleton", a nod to the recent royal wedding in Great Britain, to which the students cheer. As Figgins announces that the prom king and queen will now perform the traditional dance, Kurt is shown to whisper to Karofsky that now is his moment to make a difference to the kids at the school and come out. Karofsky hesitates for a moment, but ultimately he is still to frightened of the rejection that will accompany his coming out and flees the dancefloor, leaving Kurt standing alone. As Mercedes and Santana sing Dancing Queen by ABBA, Blaine walks up to Kurt and dances with him in front of the entire student body. The episode closes with everyone dancing merrily to the song, intermixed with scenes of the members of the New Directions having their pictures taken. They include Mercedes and Rachel with Sam, Artie with Brittany in is arms, Quinn alone, Tina with Mike and Kurt and Blaine. As balloons drop from the celing, everybody seems to be enjoying themselves. Songs *[[Rolling in the Deep|'Rolling In The Deep]] by Adele. Sung by Jesse and Rachel.Source *'Isn't She Lovely 'by Stevie Wonder. Sung by Artie.Source *'Friday' by Rebecca Black. Sung by Puck, Artie, and Sam. Source 1Source 2Source 3 *'Jar of Hearts' by Christina Perri. Sung by Rachel.Source *'I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You '''by ''Black Kids. Sung by Blaine with Tina and Brittany.Source *[[Dancing Queen|'Dancing Queen']] by ABBA. Sung by Mercedes and Santana.Source Recurring and Guest Stars 'Recurring Cast' *Harry Shum Jr. as Mike Chang *Chord Overstreet as Sam Evans *Ashley Fink as Lauren Zizes *Max Adler as David Karofsky *Darren Criss as Blaine Anderson *Iqbal Theba as Principal Figgins *Lauren Potter as Becky Jackson *Josh Sussman as Jacob Ben Israel *Jonathan Groff as Jesse St. James 'Guest Cast' *Charlotte Ross as Judy Fabray Photos Tumblr lim93m60ui1qci5sgo1 500.jpg Gleepromking.JPG|The Prom King Campaign has begun! Tumblr lj0dtrrb4D1qd53kgo1 500.jpg Tumblr lj03wzK4Kq1qddswgo1 500.jpg tumblr_lj7gktQnLp1qddswgo1_500.jpg Screen shot 2011-04-08 at 4.45.17 PM.JPG 7umlv-1.jpeg|Finn is lonely, sigh. tumblr_ljlwejjKJL1qgmok6o1_400.png|Quinn's prom dress tumblr_ljm16rvaZK1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljm17w1arY1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljm0axM4d61qd53kgo1_500.jpg Gleepromedit.jpg|Dave? tumblr_ljm2g40zyz1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljmeblo3rT1qd53kgo1_500.jpg Max tweet.png y35ki.jpg|Cory and the director of this episode Tumblr ljnnd5QlCm1qgmok6o1 1280.png tumblr_ljpbx7i7bp1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljpm5gCznQ1qgmok6o1_400.png|Back of Mercedes' dress. From Harry Shum's video tumblr_ljosgjfyzT1qe5x4p.png|Kevin and Hemo and some dude. Note part of the colorful dress. tumblr_ljoslc41Wn1qe5x4p.png|Jenna with some cool hat piece of some sort. tumblr_ljptwpL7JO1qd53kgo1_500.jpg 2da665410687a3cab4c188c1a9304154_view.jpg|Jenna and Chord tumblr_ljqbiw6o951qgmok6o1_500.jpg|Mike's (Harry Shum Jr.) Tuxedo tumblr_ljqmqdsgjX1qgmok6o1_1280.jpg tumblr_ljqcvnI70O1qd53kgo1_500.jpg tumblr_ljqd76EmJw1qd53kgo1_500.jpg Quinn's Prom Dress.png|Quinn's Prom Dress Image12.jpeg 197ya.jpg You like.gif|Blaine's prom outfit Zqwpm.jpg Brittany's Prom Dress.png|Brittany's Prom Dress tumblr_lk80atB3Uh1qablhto1_500.png tumblr_lk8a9jXxGP1qdev8fo1_500.jpg|Artie and Brittany tumblr_lk8a7wcqyk1qdev8fo1_500.jpg Kj.jpg santanaprom.png|Santana's Prom Dress 51089eZJnuL SL500 AA280 .jpg 516oGK1ovJL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51JY1g04DHL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51HQKRSJxyL SL500 AA280 .jpg 51aNzIKiRcL SL500 AA280 .jpg tumblr_lkm4f0P3qU1qeds6ko1_500.png|Tina prom dress Tumblr lkncz8pWms1qfjv4io1 500.gif|Jesse is back ! FaberryCatfight.gif|Quinn slaps Rachel Rachel prom dress.jpg Tumblr lknd3iyRuN1qeiqf3.jpg|Kurt? Glee-quinn-hitting-rachel o GIFSoup.com (1).gif Screen shot 2011-05-04 at 3.43.25 PM.png PizesProm.jpg FuinnProm.jpg SantofProm.jpg Santana and dave at prom.gif Tumblr lknen5kbeF1qesi0b.gif Tumblr lkndl1rSUN1qdnpeio1 500.gif Tumblr lknczlMBcq1qdnpeio1 500.gif Tumblr lkndamJmAm1qbqb2ho1 500.gif|Jesse is back at Auditorium with Rachel Screen shot 2011-05-03 at 9.39.52 PM.png FaberryCatfight.gif Darren speaking to ryan murphy at glee prom.jpg Normal lmw 220epistill002-1-.jpg Normal lmw 220epistill001-1-.jpg Tumblr lkp85trbub1qbi5wyo1 500-1-.png Tumblr lkp9a6LC091qbi5wyo1 500-1-.png kurt with the prom queen crown.jpg|kurt with the prom queen crown Bradleysmith_8.gif 292017328.png 231143_128292833915776_106700899408303_202875_6326970_n.jpg|Quinn Tumblr lksvv28M1W1qbi5wyo1 500-1-.png Jesse and matthew.jpg|Jesse at Auditorium 292791193.gif prom.JPG StBerry.JPG 51TiWVUwRBL SL500 AA280 .jpg auditorium.JPG firstfourth.JPG|For a first maybe. but for a fourth no way. look.JPG thatsaweful.JPG yeah.JPG whatididtoyou.JPG song baby.gif 295492998.png|The Fight between Jesse and Finn. 295038530.png Footnotes Videos Video:Glee Season 2 Episode 20 Video:Glee - 2x20 - Prom Queen - Promo 2 Video:On Set With Lou Eyrich Video:Sneak Peek Prom Queen Video:Jar of Hearts Video:Rolling in the Deep Video:Isn't She Lovely Video:Dancing Queen Video:Glee - Friday (FULL HQ STUDIO) Rebecca Black Cover Video:I'm Not Gonna Teach Your Boyfriend How To Dance With You (HQ FULL STUDIO) w/ Lyrics Video:Spoilers 2x20 Prom Queen.flv Video:Sin título Video:Prom Queen Promo #1: Artie asks Brittany out to Prom Video:EELG Rolling in the deep thumb|300px|right Category:Season Two Episodes Category:Episodes